


The stare

by fairyshipped



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Staring, they're with the cool kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyshipped/pseuds/fairyshipped
Summary: Sadie catches Lars looking at her.
Relationships: Lars Barriga/Sadie Miller
Kudos: 7





	The stare

It had been so long since the last time they all hung out together. They all had their personal stuff going on, so they drifted apart from one another without really noticing. It was until Buck had decided to throw a party, with just the 5 of them. Just like old times, he had said.  
  
The first ones to arrive was Jenny and Sour Cream, both smiling at each other as they got to the doorstep. After half an hour came Lars, who had to bow to get through the door(the entrance was too short for him).  
  
“Damn Lars when did you get so tall?” Jenny said when he got in, the gum in her mouth sounding too loud for their ears.  
  
Lars only chuckled at the comment, not having a good enough answer.  
  
A little after, Sadie got inside and greeted everyone hello one by one, chatting with each one for a bit. Lars was the last one to talk to her and also the one who anticipated it the most.  
  
“Hey!”, Lars scratched the back of his head as the girl turned to him.  
  
“Long time, huh…”, she told him, now facing him directly.  
  
It wasn’t that long, really, but when it came to these two, even a week without seeing each other felt like donkey’s years.  
  
“I love your hair. This bun you put them in really suits you.”, Lars confidently smiled at himself for complimenting his friend.  
  
“Thanks. They take too long to comb though. Maybe I’ll cut them soon.”, she paused for a bit, “I also like what you’ve done with yours. Why pink?”  
  
“Thought I’d go a little crazy with the colors. Do you not like it?”  
  
“No, no, on the contrary. It looks lovely!”, Lars blushed at Sadie’s words.  
  
They finally settled for a movie, and since Christmas was approaching they chose Home Alone. A classing among all of them.  
  
They headed towards the living room, where the couch formed a Π shape, as in the Greek letter. Sadie went towards the top line of it, lying down all by herself while Buck, Jenny and Sour Cream seated themselves on the horizontal its side. That left Lars with the last part of the couch, across from a lied down Sadie.  
  
He also crashed down immediately as he got there, getting himself comfy. He finally got in a comfortable position; turned to his right side, Sadie right in front of his eyesight.  
  
It took Buck a little while till he found the movie, but he eventually put it on, getting a seat besides Sour Cream.  
  
The movie started, and everyone was very quiet (except Jenny chewing pop corn, which was very disturbing, especially during silences).  
  
Lars had found himself ignoring the movie. Alternatively, he was watching the girl on the the opposite side of the sofa. He felt a bit sore, a warm ache in his chest. He watched her as she pretended to be surprised, but he knew she had seen the movie a million times before. They had watched it together last Christmas anyway. Lars smiled at the memory.  
  
Sadie was now hugging a pillow, pulling it close with her arms and Lars couldn’t help but wonder how that would feel if he was the pillow.  
  
It was then that Sadie felt a pair of eyes on her, focused and unflinching. She dared to look back for a few seconds so as to imply her awareness of Lars’ eternal staring. The boy went back to looking at the movie, but he didn’t last long. Sadie could feel his sharp look all over her. She hugged her pillow even tighter.  
  
This time she looked back at Lars with a soft smile, as in saying hello and got back to focusing on the movie. She would eye Lars once in a while, and Lars would always go back to looking at Sadie with a longing look in his face.  
  
Sadie didn’t really mind. She didn’t mind at all. She thought it was cute how Lars couldn’t restrain himself and was quite flattered too.  
  
When the movie finished, the party started analyzing the movie (mostly Jenny, Buck and Sour Cream), while the other two sat in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this little drabble I just wrote! I'm uploading here everything I write for tumblr requests, so if you want you can follow me on tumblr as well! @nowayami


End file.
